


Against The Wall

by anxiousgeek



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House couldn't do her up a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

House couldn't fuck her up a wall.

It pissed him off, because they would start off up against a wall sometimes. Cameron usually pushed hard against it, House pressing his entire body into hers, kissing her, lips and hips connected, and would pull away with a growl, angry and pissed off because they would have to retreat to another surface. A horizontal surface. He didn't like to break the mood, or the moment, he had said once, just in case she didn't want to continue elsewhere.

Just in case she never wanted to continue.

He'd said it while they were drunk one night, the little slip of insecurity coming out while he was inebriated, which was always going to be what frustrated her most about the relationship. She didn't care that he couldn't fuck her up a wall. She cared that he couldn't open up to her without half a bottle of scotch inside him.

So he couldn't fuck her up a wall. He was really good on pretty much every other surface of both their apartments. And her office. She'd never been happier to have one of the few offices that didn't have all glass walls.

So he couldn't fuck her up a wall. Didn't mean she couldn't put on a little show leaning against a wall.

Leaning back, she pushed him so he was standing in the middle of the small hallway leading down to her bedroom and smiled at him, putting one hand out to stop him still, using the other to undo her jeans. He raised his eyebrows, then moved to lean back against the opposite wall, arms crossed, her intention apparent.

She shimmied out of her jeans, stepping out of them when they hit the floor around her ankles. She unfastened the pale blue bra and dropped it on top of the jeans, one hand going to her breasts to circle her nipples.

"Cameron."

His voice was low and she simply smiled at him, letting her other hand drift down her body. She teased her nipples until they were hard and debated whether or not to take off the matching blue thong.

She decided against it, and dipped her fingers just beneath the elastic to touch herself for a moment, before shifting her body so that her legs were spread a little and her shoulders solid against the wall. She pinched a nipple and moaned softly, eyes on House as he watched her, his arms still crossed and his body tense, eyes dark. She let her fingers drift further into her thong, brushing over her clit and she gasped at the light contact.

"Take it off," House muttered, shifting slightly. She smiled, dipping her fingers into the moisture between her legs, she'd started to get wet when House had insinuated his good thigh between hers, kissing her hard and grinding the leg against her. She brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked on two of her fingers, swirling her tongue around them before taking off the thong and standing bare before him. She pulled at the tie that was holding her blonde hair in place and just stood there, looking at him, wondering if she could carry this on, or if she should just pull him into the bedroom now.

She took a breath, and ran her hand down to press on her clit, harder this time and she moaned, arching into her own hand, and towards House. His hands dropped to his sides as she started to pleasure herself, eyes on her fingers as they moved over herself, dancing over her clit, pushing inside ever so slightly, just the tip of her middle finger disappearing before she pressed down on her clit again. He flicked his eyes up, to look at the hand on her breast, just holding, feeling, then up to her face to see her looking back at him. She moaned again, pushing one finger into her body, widening her stance slightly, arching her back again, towards him, always gravitating towards House.

He moaned too.

She couldn't keep her eyes open as she built herself up, one single finger moving in and out of her tight body slowly, one hand holding a breast, thumb rubbing over the nipple every so often. She couldn't help the ' _nugh_ ' noises that came out of her mouth as she tried to bring herself off. It was hard, standing up like this, and she pushed another finger into her body, groaning, pressing her palm down on her clit as hard as she could as she fucked herself on her fingers. Soon she she forgot about the show, (but not about House) and was just trying to make herself come, push herself over the edge, with her fingers pushing into her body as hard as she could manage but standing up, it was too hard, too much.

She needed him.

She hated that she needed him sometimes. That was who she used to be, that wasn't who she was now, she didn't want to be that naive Cameron with dark hair and darker needs. She liked being the blonde Cameron, the stronger Cameron.

But God she still needed him.

"H-ouse," she moaned, breathing hard, "I can't, it's, I can't-" She was desperate now, too desperate too quickly and cried out in relief when he heard him move, felt him by her side within a moment.

"It's okay," he said, "shush."

She let her hand fall away and felt two thicker, larger fingers enter her body, push deeper into her.

"House," she whimpered, and she hated that too.

"It's okay Cameron." He kissed her, pressing his body into her side, crowding her as he moved his fingers in and out of her body with a quick pace. "You put on a good show." She moaned in response and he moved down to kiss her breasts and pressed down on her clit.

It wasn't perfect but it was good, and she was shaking, between him and the wall, now warm with her heat. She cried out his name once more as he pressed down on her clit again, circling it with his thumb, her back arching and head cracking against the wall. She didn't feel it, not when she felt like every part of her House was touching was on fire but felt him wince against her skin.

When she came down, he kissed her and smiled.

"That's another reason we can't have sex against walls," he said, feeling the back of her head. "You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine."

"Fine?"

"Really, really good."

He smirked.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, checking her eyes. She reached between them, cupping the bulge in his jeans, delighted when he groaned.

"Do you want to go to the hospital and check?" she asked, rubbing his erection roughly.

"No, maybe, maybe if you feel bad later."

"I won't feel bad later," she said, pushing him back so she could peel her sweaty skin from the wall and head into her bedroom.

"Good," he said, following, feeling in his pocket for some Vicodin, "this could take a while."

"Promises, promises House."


End file.
